Whos that girl
by pixigirl101
Summary: so its Demi and Selena whos that boy song fic changed lyrics to whos that girl. Demi and Taylor got a club. R&R by the way sorry for this that are spelled wrong i don't have spell check on this computer.


Whos that girl

*A/N I dont own anybody in this story or the song which is origionally whos that boy by demi lovato*

"I wanna get you by yourself, yea, have you to myself, i dont need to body else, I dont want nobody else, shes special i know, her smile it glows, shes perfect it shows, lets go."

(Demi's POV)

"Demi you cant do this! I wont let you!" My best friend, Taylor, says from the other side of my door. "Taylor this is due when we get back on Wednesday I have to get it done!" I yelled backat her. I heard my doorknob jiggle and then a heard a weird noise. Taylor walked into my room. I swiveled around and looked at her. "Haven't you heard breaking and entering is illegal?" I teased. "Hmm... I don't care. Demi its Friday night you are not staying here when we could be out having a great time. Besides you still have four days to work on it. Dont make me go by myself." She ended with a pout. "Taylor!" I wined, she knows i cave she does that. I huffed " Fine!" I said and got up and went and took a shower. half an hour later i was ready and standing in front of my mirror wondering what i was getting myself into, but i had to admit i looked hot.

My hair was in curls flowing down my back, a shirt that ended above my belly button that showed my clevage well and low rise skinny jeans, and i topped it all off with a black fadora. I sighes and walked out to my living room anf found taylor watching tv. "Im ready." I said to her as she turned around to look at me she clicked the tv off and stood smiling at me. "Damn Dem you look hot!" Taylor said with her accent thick in her voice. I giggled. "Thanks Tay." I grabbed my keys amd we walked out of the door. Sighing i started my car, we have a long night ahead of us.

30 minutes later

We pulled up in front of the club and parked and went to stand in line. This club is on of Idahos only lesbian clubs and also its one of my favorite places to go. We finally got into the club and we went and sat down and ordered a drink. I looked around and my eyes fell ona girls that was sitting a few tabels away sipping on her drink. Wow! I thought to myself.

" Ive been staring at ya, and i could do it all night, youre lookin like an angel, that kind of body needs a spotlight, aint nobody know your name but lookin like you do could be famous. I could see us makin ways from the back of the club to a bed in the shade."

An hour later I still found my eyes drawn to her. There was just something about her. She had long brown hair, a tanktop on and booty shorts. She looked over at me and smiled and I blushed and looked down, when I looked back up she was still looking and I couldnt help but think shes so beautiful she could be famous.

"Don't know who you are But you look like a star And everybody here be thinkin' Who's that girl Wanna take you home And getcha all alone And everybody here be thinkin' Who's that girl

Oh she got me No I've never seen No one like her Damn she's everything guys they want her Girls they wanna be Who's that girl Who's that girl."

"Dem?" Taylor said next to me. I nodded my head at her, " whats up with you ever since.." i heard part of what she said but when thay girl got up and made he way to the dance floor i zoned her out and watched her. Ive never seen anyone movie like that before.

"Who, who, who, who, who... You could say that I'm distracted At how you got me so attracted But girl I tell you what the fact is Is no one else in this room That could rock it Like you, you do."

I looked over at Taylor and she was staring at me intently. "What?" i said defensivley. "Did you just hear anything I said?" I smiled and lied, "Yes!" She gave me a look and I smiled and looked down and shook my head no. I looked over at that girl again and she was still dancing like no other. "Taylor? You see that girl right there? Do you know her? Taylor looked over at her and smirked, "Hmm no wo nder you havent heard a thing ive said to you all night, and no I dont know her" I smiled and she shook her head. Who is that girl...

"Ain't nobody know your name But lookin' like you do, could be famous I could see us makin' ways From the back of the club To a bed in the shade."

The song ended and the girl went back to her table amd took a drink. "Go talk to her."Taylor said. I turned around and looked at Taylor with a look that killed. "Seriously? Taylor you know me i cant just go talk to someone like her." I said a bit irritated. "Ok come on." Taylor said as she stood up and grabbed a hold of my arm an started to pull me towards the girl ive been watching. "Taylor no NO!" i said quietly next to her. "Demi dont argue you have no choice." I whined under my breath as we made it over to her table.

'

"Hey." Taylore said as she sat down next to the girl. "Hey." she said back looking at taylor and then she noticed me and her smile got wider. "Hi" she said to me in a slightly different tone. I smiled shyly at her and said "Hey."

"now Don't know who you are But you look like a star And everybody here be thinkin' Who's that girl Wanna take you home And getcha all alone And everybody here be thinkin' Who's that girl Oh she got me No I've never seen No one like her Damn she's everything Guys they want her Girls they wanna be Who's that girl Who's that girl."

I sat down next to her and Taylor excused her selft to the bathroom after a minute. As she was walking away the girl turned toward me, "Do you wanna dance?" she asked me. I shook my head yes and she took my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor. We started to move in rythm and I looked at her and she was watching my hips. People were looking at us dance and some did wolf calls but I didnt care. Se looked up and our eyes met, I smiled and blushed. Her eyes are so beautiful, they're the shade of brown that lookes like melted chocolate.

"Everybody in the club turn around sayin' Who's that, who's that Beautiful girl with them big brown eyes tell me Who's that, who's that

I've got my eye on this girl Can't get her off my mind she's one of a kind The cherry to my pie I just want to get her close Wanna make her mine Come hold my hand And dance away the night."

I turned around in her arms and put my arms arond her neck and he hand snaked around my waste. The song ended and a slow song came on and she pulled me a little closer. We danced for a minute and I looked up at her and my eyes feel from her to her lips. I really want to kiss her. As if she read my mind she leaned towards me, my heart started beating faster and I leaned up to her meeting her halfway.

"Give me the green light Kiss my lips

Who's that girl, watchin' my hips I, I, I wanna know who you are My name is Demi And you can be my star."

The kiss was soft and hesitant, but sweet. We pulled away and I rested my head on herchest and she laid her head ontop of mine. Im glad I came out tonight. She leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You wanna go outside?" I nodded and she grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together and we walked past Taylor who started to laugh. I blushed and glared playfully at her and we made it to the door. As soon as we made it outside she pushed me up against the wall and her lips were on mine again.

"Don't know who you are But you look like a star And everybody here be thinkin' Who's that girl Wanna take you home And getcha all alone And everybody here be thinkin' Who's that girl

Oh she got me No I've never seen No one like her Damn she's everything Guys they want her Girls they wanna be

Who's that girl, who's that girl Who's that girl, who's that girl Who, who, who, who, who...

Who's that girl Tell me who's that, who's that Who's that."

She pulled back slightly her lips were still brushing against mine and she asked quietly, "Wanna get out of here?" I smiled. "Yes" she backed up from me and we started to walk and she turned aroind and said, " Im Selena by the way." I smiled "Demi."

WHOS THAT GIRL!

A/N- like i said i dont own anything in this story the song is whos that boy hanged to girl. by demi lovato.


End file.
